


【农丞】今夕 （一发完）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】今夕 （一发完）

01.

上海深秋的夜总是来得很早，才不过七点窗外的天就已经彻底暗下来。  
租界一所公馆内二楼亮着橘黄的灯光，拉得密实的窗帘只露出一道长长的缝隙，光线仅从缝隙中透出来。

屋内陈立农靠坐在桌上把玩着放置在一边的印制裁纸刀，颇有些重量的刀具在他手指间几乎飞出花来。  
“喂——”没好气的男声从里侧的更衣间响起，他手里的裁纸刀因为动作的停顿而脱离了原本旋转的轨道，将将要甩出去时，却见他手腕一翻，灵活地捏住了裁纸刀的手柄。  
裁纸刀被纹丝不动般放回了原本的位置，他脸上的笑容加深，慢吞吞地走到门边，曲起手指敲了敲房门：“怎么了？”

实木红漆的房门从里面被拉开，高挑的身影僵硬地站在门口，一只手背在背后，另一只手扶着门框，脸黑得吓人。  
陈立农靠上前，距离一下拉近却没让对方感到不适。他们打架的时候肉贴肉都是家常便饭，呼吸间淡淡的烟草味道是彼此都习以为常的气息，直到鼻尖快抵上来，范丞丞才不耐烦地捂着他的嘴把他推开。

陈立农噗嗤一下笑出声来。  
“又怎么了，大小姐？”

不说话还好，一说话黑着脸的人就再没能克制住自己，松了后背抓着的布料，拳头就这么砸了过来。  
两人身形灵活，但门边就是木柜花瓶，没多少重量还脆弱得紧。范丞丞拉起裙摆长腿一伸就朝陈立农胸膛扫了过来，却见陈立农灵活地一躲，手还有余力将放在木柜上的花瓶往上一丢，稳稳地接在掌心。  
范丞丞还要再来，胸前却蓦地一凉，低头去看的档口整个人猝不及防地被一拽，陈立农已经将花瓶放回原位，手捏住他的腰，带笑的目光扫着他毫无遮挡的胸口，“你现在可是福家的交际花，再放荡——也不能当着男人的面脱衣服吧。”

话刚说完一个巴掌就迎面扫过来，他忙伸手去挡，笑嘻嘻地握住他纤细的手腕：“淑女一点啦，茜茜。”  
说着拉着这位胸脯平坦的交际花的手，将人圈在自己和对方的手臂中间，偏偏力气还大得很，怀里的人两只手都被他往反方向拉着，手臂簇拥着胸口，连平坦的部位都好像被这样硬生生挤出道起伏的沟壑。  
范丞丞不想承认自己又败了一次，一边挣扎一边气急败坏地叫：“混蛋！你放开我！”

快被扳到背后的手试图去揪陈立农的肚子，却被轻而易举地看破。  
十指都被分开紧扣住，他用力将指甲掐进男人的手背，双手却反倒被拢到了身前，陈立农整个人从后面环抱住他，比自己大一号的身板没有丝毫缝隙地贴合上来，赤裸的后背贴上对方西装外套上的纽扣，冰凉的触感让他有股说不出的别扭，一时间那股子桀骜也难以为继，放弃似的抖了抖手腕。  
“差不多得了，快松开！”

陈立农将下巴抵在他光裸的肩上，侧过头笑他时烟草的气味夹在呼吸的热气里熏了他满脸。  
颈根不知是受凉还是因为生气泛起了一层细小的颗粒，衬得他冷淡下来的侧脸都失了些气势，看起来更像是强装镇定一般。  
“好喔。”占优势的一方声音倒是轻轻柔柔的。

范丞丞脸还是很臭，狭长的眼垂敛着，拉上肩带的动作显得很粗鲁。  
这条裙子本来就是条比较修身的鱼尾裙，肩膀是一字肩型，锁骨全露在外面，颈根两颗小痣就这样嵌在白得透亮的皮肤上，薄纱袖子卡在肩骨，在他稍显圆润的肩头留下一道微微收紧的痕迹。为了这个任务他已经减了一个星期的重，往日里本就算不上健壮的身形更消瘦纤细了许多，肩上层叠的薄纱垂到手肘，遮住他稍显结实的上臂，连着腰胯那一截都被薄纱蒙着看不太清更清晰的曲线，只能看出被大体勾勒的细腰翘臀。被拉到腿根的裙摆几乎卡在大腿上，他臭着脸拉弯腰去扯的时候上衣前襟又掉下来，他烦躁地将两只袖子往上扯了扯，全然没有注意到自己弯腰时大片暴露的背脊，就那么赤裸裸地呈现在陈立农的眼前。

这份工作会被分配给他们，是因为之前负责上海这一块工作代号黄蜂的女特务在上一个任务中身亡，一时没有更合适的取代对象，但眼下的任务却十分紧急，才会派出还未顺利度过磨合期的新一代队伍里最出挑的组合来接替。  
只是因为他们都是男性，给出的身份却是一男一女，身材更纤细些的范丞丞就不得不脱下戎装，换上女装。

若换成跟别人搭档，他脾性倔强，不会就这样轻易屈服，偏偏搭档的是陈立农。对方一眼玩味的眼神瞟过来，那种似笑非笑的目光让他浑身上下反抗的刺都竖了起来，他不愿叫这人看轻，更不愿意在专业程度上表现得比对方逊色，任务分配下来后竟是无丝毫怨言，只有这会儿窘境百出，才有些羞愤恼怒。  
艰难地扯好了裙摆，再挺直腰时怒意也散得七七八八，他拢了拢卡在肩膀上的裙子领口，将后背转向陈立农，声音里控制不住的烦躁：“帮我拉上。”

细腻光滑的背脊在站直之后曲线更多了几分不一样的诱惑，青涩的身体有种介乎青年和少年之间的单薄和柔软。  
陈立农站在他背后，缓慢将拉链拉上的时候银灰色一点点地将这人后腰腰窝包裹得服帖且曲线毕露。

拉链碰到顶。  
他松了的手慢慢滑下来，张开手掌扶住身前人的腰。

范丞丞微微侧过头来，不耐烦的神态冲淡了眉宇间与生俱来的清冷，微皱着的眉头和修长的脖子让他看起来莫名有些诱人，那种不愉充斥在这张隐露出些冷感的脸上就是有一种另类的性感。  
手掌已经下滑到搭档被裙子紧紧包裹的后臀，才捏了一下对方的手肘就已经毫不留情地捅了过来，他用腕骨挡的时候还有些疼。

“老实点。”范丞丞一击不成，沉着脸冷哼一声。  
陈立农一脸不以为意，不仅未退开些，反倒双手一齐搂了上来，大掌落在他两瓣饱满的软肉上，意犹未尽地又捏了捏：“你总得习惯这个，茜茜。”

两只手一齐被打开，范丞丞只觉得自己被揉过的地方不自在得像是被什么东西咬了一样地发烫发痒，这又跟从前两人手脚缠在一起，他用全身的力量压在陈立农身上，又或是陈立农扭过他的手臂从背后紧贴着他时的感觉不太一样。  
大抵打架那会儿上脑的都是反抗欲和鸡血，这会儿自己却束手束脚，这身女装像绳子一样将他层层包裹，拉链拉上前倒也还好，拉链拉上后他只觉得腰间紧绷，大腿被裹着，胸口这一片的衣服里面还垫着两块贴肉的海绵，捂得唯独那两块皮肤跟别处不同的热。

将感觉强压下去，他面色不善地盯着这个已经是生死搭档的男人。  
“你再这么喊我试试？”

陈立农不是真的要挑衅他，耸了耸肩，轻松地朝他笑笑。

又是这样。  
范丞丞拳头不自觉地蜷紧，他讨厌极了这人这副好脾气的面具。

 

02.

范丞丞和陈立农同是3区培养的特务。  
两人的经历天差地别，共同点大概是都有股子跟组织里其他人不同的韧性和倔劲儿。  
在最初开始磨性子的时候两人很是吃了一番苦头，倒也渐渐学会将棱角藏起来，不被发现，相安无事地度过了作为鹰犬的打熬期，谁也没想到上头会将他们分到一起。

甚至范丞丞还难以控制住冲动地跑去询问了教官，但真正站在教官的注视下，那些冒出头的棱角又不得不蜷缩回去。他没有质疑的权利和选择，服从应该刻进他们骨子里。  
哪怕这个交托生死的搭档是他训练过程中从未放弃挑战，相看两相厌的竞争对手也一样。

“紧张吗？”陈立农笑着问他。  
穿着这身礼服身上几乎藏不了东西，只有扎成一束垂在肩上的卷曲假发的发根处藏着刀片，小腿内侧接近膝盖，被裙子遮挡住的地方帮着一支小巧地手枪。  
范丞丞头上别着一个小巧的银白色帽子，弧形的网纱半遮半掩着小半边脸，连着那对狭长的，上了精致妆容的眼睛都在明暗不清的车厢内显露出难以形容的优雅贵气。  
陈立农才想起这人在被组织带回来之前曾经也是大户人家的小少爷，只是那些打听来的这人的过往都不甚清晰，出于对彼此的尊重他也并未试图去刨根问底。

手伸过去，刚搭上范丞丞戴着蕾丝手套的手背就被拍开。  
陈立农也不恼，笑眯眯地又帮他理了理垂在肩上的假发，“待会儿有我呢。”  
范丞丞只是朝他泛了个白眼，长时间没张口，这会儿涂了唇脂的双唇吐出个没好气的“滚”字时显得格外沙哑。  
前座开车的也是组织里的人，脾气算得上温和，一副哪怕后面打起来也目不斜视地开车的架势，只有后视镜偶尔反射过他抖动的嘴角，能瞧出他这会儿的忍俊不禁。

车子到酒店的时候还差十分钟宴会就正式开始。  
陈立农先下了车，从后方绕到了范丞丞在的那一侧，打开车门递出手扶假扮成名媛的搭档下车。

因为身形太高，范丞丞穿了双定制的平底，裙摆很长，踩在地上时只有走路会露一点鞋尖，也走不大快。  
他挽着陈立农的手，初时还有些僵硬，但陈立农曲起的手臂将他的手紧紧地夹了一下，他不自在地紧了紧另一只手里抓着的手包，终归调整了过来。  
渐渐的身体的其他记忆也复苏，他收着的肩膀舒缓开，僵硬地腰肢开始随着补发轻轻摆动。她是从北平搬迁到上海，留过学的交际花，表面清冷内里却风骚如骨，陈立农只是她如今的入幕之宾，她却是一只无脚的鸟儿，不会也不能为谁停留。

陈立农牵着他，将请帖递给门口的侍者，嘴角的笑容无声地加深着。  
因为化身海外返华的新贵陈宏，在宴会里地位颇有些不上不下，陈立农也不急着做些什么，搂着范丞丞的腰躲在一旁，用余光打量着宴会上的人，搜索着自己的目光。  
范丞丞倒比他更自在，嗓音再怎么掐柔了也还是显得中性，借以身体不适甚少说话，这会儿捧着杯果汁有一口没一口地抿着。

陈立农扫了眼他指间捏着的高脚杯，杯沿上还留了一圈红色的口脂，落在透明的玻璃上，红得叫人心痒。  
他靠近过去，范丞丞淡淡地抬眼瞥他，陈立农脸上的笑意更深，鼻尖抵在范丞丞的侧脸上，像是要亲吻，又好像只是单纯地贴近了要说悄悄话。  
“目标在你的右侧斜后方。”低沉的气音和柔软的嘴唇一起落下来，范丞丞任由着他搂进怀里暧昧地摩挲腰侧，狭长的眼被眼线拉得越发妩媚，清清冷冷地抬起都别有一番风情。

宴厅的灯光暗下来，宴会主人家请来的管弦乐队奏起了婉转的旋律。  
陈立农鼻尖碰着他的脸颊，垂下眼睫轻笑：“去跳舞。”

搂着他的腰的手一个用力，范丞丞在谁都看不到的角度偷偷瞪他一眼，顺着他有力的手臂一起踏进舞池。  
是一首慢歌，跳的华尔兹。  
范丞丞扶着陈立农的肩，被这人的手拉得很近，小腹几乎贴在一起。这不是跳华尔兹的标准距离，淡淡的烟草气息吹拂在面颊上，陈立农的目光大多时候都在他脸上，只有偶尔旋转的时候会越过他粗粗地扫过前方。他将身体放松得有些慵懒，目光里的锐利都被藏在卷翘的睫毛底下，搭在这人肩上的手渐渐松了力道，弯曲着蜷在陈立农的胸膛前。  
任谁都能瞧出两人的关系亲密。

一曲终了，两人相携着走下舞池。  
换了支轻快的曲子后下场的年轻人更多了些，陈立农仍旧可以察觉到许多视线汇聚到他们身上。没引来目标，倒是有几个大腹便便的商人围了过来。

陈立农游刃有余地跟他们交谈，范丞丞就站在一边，身上那股子在舞池里流露的性感慵懒都收了起来，网纱罩着小半张脸，衬得下巴消瘦，比大多女子要稍深一些的轮廓好像从骨子里泛出漫不经心和冷冽。  
盯着他的人更多了。  
男人都有征服欲，而她合该是被争夺的高岭之花。

话题渐渐就转到了福家小姐身上。  
她瞧着冷冷淡淡浑身上下是阳春白雪般的矜贵，只有刚刚瞧过她被揽在怀里露出慵懒气息才知道冷美人露出娇色有多勾人。

陈立农将努力维持着姿态的搭档揽进怀里，借着亲吻鬓角的动作藏住唇边的笑意。  
范丞丞垂下眼，在身形的遮挡下心狠手辣地在身侧这人后腰狠掐了一把。难得有这样攻击不被拦下的机会，他手指几乎黏在那块硬邦邦的肉上，捏着一点点的皮肉左右地拧，看着陈立农泰山崩于前而色不变的脸上细微的抽搐，唇边不受控制地溢出些笑意来。

那弧度细微极了，但才略略扬起，陈立农就将他往怀里一揽，叫他小半张脸都在这个动作中藏进搭档的肩膀。  
掐着的手指松开，范丞丞有些疑惑，配合着没马上退开，只低垂着头露出倍显柔顺的柔软后颈，手却在他背后敲着密码：怎么了？

陈立农没有马上回应，甚至还同旁人交谈了几句。  
范丞丞不解地皱了皱眉。没等他再有动作，就听陈立农冲着旁边的人说：“失陪一下。”  
腰被揽着往盥洗室的方向走。

陈立农没有说话，只是脸色有些发沉。  
越过宴厅到了无人的长廊，还不等他一拐子过去，陈立农就在他腰上敲起密码：演戏。

宴会举办的地点是租界风头最盛的酒店，因着恰好是这次宴会主人家的产业，故而晚宴才设在这里。  
酒店是全然的欧式建筑，待客的盥洗室也是西式的，里侧有两个隔间，墙面贴着瓷砖，瞧着金碧辉煌，角落还点着熏香，很是有情调。

范丞丞被抱到洗手台上，搂住陈立农的脖子，眼睛的余光扫到隔间底下的空栏露出的高档皮鞋，慢吞吞地从嗓子里溢出一声掐软了的低吟。  
陈立农倒是真的轻咬着他的肩颈，潮湿的触感让他有些控制不住自己地揪紧这人后脑的头发，腰侧被掐了一下，他才憋闷地闭上眼。

裙子被粗鲁地拉起来，他感觉陈立农的手顺着大腿的缝隙摸了上来，下意识夹紧的时候克制不住地睁眼去瞪。  
这人眼底清明还藏着几分笑意，指甲平滑的指尖在他的皮肤上勾弄了几下，距离敏感的部位实在太近，他只觉得自己耳根开始发烫，分不清是恼怒还是羞耻，但完成任务的本能和责任又让他配合地发出娇软的声音。

陈立农抬眼看着他，又或是看着他扮演的福茜茜。  
“你湿透了。”柔和的男声压得沙哑：“很享受这种追捧吧，茜茜？承认吧，福家大小姐其实是个风骚的荡妇，你看，我手指都是你流的水，想让我在这里上你吗？”  
范丞丞急喘了几声，他有些分不清身体的骚动是不是因为陈立农边说边在他腿根里侧搔弄的原因，他只能抱住陈立农的肩，将自己的指甲掐进男人的颈肉里。

陈立农却更加放肆了，手指挑开了内裤的边缘滑进里面，他能感觉到自己脆弱的皮肤被蹭过，男人的手掌挤进他后臀跟洗手台的缝隙，将他右边的身体整个揉捏在掌心里。  
挣扎的时候裙子都已经蹭上了腿根，他缩回一只手将裙子往下压，鞋尖就要踢上陈立农的膝盖，后颈却被先一步揽住。

陈立农的嘴唇贴上来，舌尖猝不及防地钻进口腔，扫过他的上颚将他没能反应过来的舌尖叼了过去。  
范丞丞脑子空白成一片。

 

03.

回程的路上陈立农不停揉着下腹，坐在身边的范丞丞身上套着他的外套，扣子直扣到了领口，臭着张脸一言不发的。  
唇上的口脂没补，红色被蹭掉了大半，亲吻中不小心蹭出唇线的部分都被陈立农细致地擦拭过，如今不过是唇上颜色显得斑驳，倒没有两人刚吻完的狼狈。

也亏得范丞丞因着任务的关系没真下狠手，掐的只是相对脆弱的下腹，没逮着他的命根子掐，但那力道也绝对把那一片掐青了。  
陈立农扫了眼搭档裙侧因为用力过度而裂开的口子，站起来有长外套挡着倒还好，这会儿曲着腿坐着，那口子完全挡不住白皙的大腿，在窗外偶尔投入的街灯下跳跃着如玉的光泽。

车子驶出一段路后，陈立农才停下揉下腹的动作，靠过来碰了碰他的肩。  
“生气了？”  
范丞丞嘴角一掀：“呵，你可以现在上街找条疯狗让它咬咬看。”

陈立农摸了摸鼻子。  
范丞丞以为他总该要点脸，谁知道这人静了没几秒又靠过来，掌心贴上他因为裙子裂开而裸露的皮肤，中指还轻撩了一下。  
嘴上却一本正经地说：“你总得习惯这个，亲一下就这样，万一以后——”

未尽的话语被范丞丞一个手刀给生生劈断，陈立农反应极快地用手臂一挡，反抓住他的手用巧劲一扭将搭档整个拽进自己怀里。  
范丞丞身上的裙子不便极了，车厢又窄，只得将头往后一撞彻底把不打脸这一项原则抛到脑后。

陈立农不得不往旁边躲开，索性抓住了他的双手往头顶压，将人禁锢在自己和车窗之间。  
外套的袖子滑下，露出这人纤细的，仍戴着蕾丝手套的小臂，挣扎间这层手套被生生拽下来，范丞丞的拳头兜脸地砸过来，他险些没能避开，耳郭被擦了一下火辣辣地烧起来，他为了顺利握住了这只手腕废了不少劲儿，气喘吁吁地抵着搭档的额头。  
“也太凶了吧，茜茜。”

范丞丞只是瞪着他，车子驶过一片霓虹灯下，斑驳的灯光映入明亮的眼底，陈立农好一会儿没说话。  
气氛变得有些诡异，范丞丞双腿被压得泛酸，有股越来越明显的不自在让他迫切地想要改变眼下两人的状态，但视线扫向陈立农那双幽深的眼生硬又好像被什么卡住，他只能扭着双手，被动地被对方带着烟草气味的呼吸拂了满脸。

“我说真的。”  
陈立农突然说。  
范丞丞一言不发地看着他，感觉到自己手腕被松开，想要收回时又被猛地压住，压着自己的男人鼻尖也靠过来，呼吸变得更近。  
他说：“你知道我们总得做更多，就算不是真的——”  
“也得很像真的才行。”

陈立农的声音压得很沉。他的声线原本就偏向温朗轻柔，腔调更是跟平日里轻易压制范丞丞的行为不符的侬软，说话还总是温温吞吞，怎么看都像个软性子的人。  
只有范丞丞知道他内里有多霸道和不要脸。  
但这会儿压低了声音，嘶哑得仿佛在示弱，沙哑的尾音和那种陈立农身上独有的气息一起送进耳朵，范丞丞受不了这样的好声商量，浑身不自在极了，注意力完全从这人还压着自己的手上离开，视线移向一边，默声不言。

陈立农还在说。  
“试试看，恩？”  
还未答应，男人的嘴唇已经凑上前来。

先是试探性地触碰，烟草的气息并不让人讨厌，但陈立农的呼吸有点太烫，熏得脸颊难受。  
在他没有动作后这人更彻底地贴了上来，嘴唇受到了挤压，下唇好像被对方的两瓣嘴唇含住，跟着是一阵潮湿的触感。他有些控制不住地屏住呼吸，双手收紧，想要挣扎，又觉得浑身僵硬，甚至忘了自己刚刚根本没有答应要尝试。  
舌尖挑开牙关时那种羞耻好像也冲到了顶峰。

要推开人的前一秒，陈立农将他松开了。  
男人低头看着他，脸上一副“我就知道会这样”的表情。

那股不服输的劲儿又爬上了后脑。  
范丞丞明知道不应该却仍旧心甘情愿地失去理智，朝着陈立农的嘴唇咬上去。  
双手撑在座椅上以支起上身，鼻尖擦过这人的脸颊的时候心脏好像有一瞬间的颤抖，他撕咬着对方的下唇，吮着用舌尖去挑衅，被反缠住的时候也有反射性地想要退缩，但习惯了跟这人争抢，那股退意还未来得及传递到大脑战意就已经先一步到达，舌头追逐，齿尖划着彼此不知是舌侧还是柔软的唇瓣，唇上还未完全脱掉的口脂化在口腔泛出苦味，越来越沉的喘声和唇舌纠缠间的水声让脑子变得越来越浑噩。

他只觉得有什么东西顶着自己的大腿，一下又一下地戳着。  
陈立农的手滑到后背，按着他光裸的后肩线，掌心烫得他一颤，理智霎时回到大脑。  
挥拳扫向这人锁骨的时候对方又快一步地往后仰，只指骨轻轻擦过，留下摩擦之后的烫意。

陈立农摸了摸脖根，吹了下口哨。  
低头瞧见范丞丞通红的脸和羞恼的神色，才坐回自己原本的位置，将原本就开了一颗的衬衫扣子又往下解了解。  
“咳，正常生理反应嘛，理解理解？”

范丞丞实在懒得理他，将车窗开了缝隙，任由冷风夹着雪卷进车里，冲散了脸颊的热意和藏在身体更深处被强压着的燥热。

 

04.

范丞丞今天穿了件白色的稠质衬衫和绒面的半身长裙，搭着的米色呢外套在进门的时候就脱下放在了一边，卷曲的假发披散在肩上，拢了一半用漂亮的夹子别在脑后，妆容没有上次那么艳丽，眉形修得更柔和了些，这会儿捧着书坐在床边，冬日的阳光好像都充满了温柔的光晕。  
陈立农跟任务目标和另一走进餐厅的时候脸上的笑容便加深了些，朝一起入座的人笑了笑，向范丞丞走过去的时候还能感觉到落在后背的视线，一路跟着。

他俯下身去亲吻独自坐在窗边的美丽小姐，对方抬起的脸有一半的轮廓都晕在阳光里，瞳仁都成了浅色。  
陈立农捏了捏他小巧的下巴，啄吻在唇上时这人白皙的面颊蒙上了一层薄薄的红。

演技倒越发的好了。  
笑意越来越深地浮现在眼底，对上那双别人看不见的冷冷淡淡的眼，陈立农忍不住捏了捏他的耳垂。  
没将他带到聊天的圈子，被询问也半遮半掩得透出得意，谁不想要霸占这样一朵解语花呢，在别人眼里，这个陈宏也不过是初来乍到的新贵罢了，又哪里比得上他们扎根上海多年的权势。

分开的时候简单的言语暗示，春风得意的笑容浸得那张英俊的面孔失了谦和，颇让人厌烦。  
陈立农搂着范丞丞上了车子，也没松开手，直接将人抱到自己的腿上。

“你确定他会看？”范丞丞不自在地动了动，手却还是搭上他的肩。  
陈立农的手搂在腰上，回答的声音也显得漫不经心：“不看白不看嘛，而且——”  
手往上滑，隔着衣服摸上微微鼓起的海绵，“我们茜茜这么漂亮这么浪，他上次刚听完，这次一定会忍不住偷看的，等会儿要叫大声点儿哦，宝贝。”

范丞丞极力压制住自己的脾气，扫了一眼前座开车的同伴，没应话，只是轻轻地哼了一声。  
“目标的车子在前面。”  
“好了，我们准备好喔。”陈立农将范丞丞的身体换了个角度，让他手撑在窗户和驾驶座的靠椅上，半跪半坐在座位上，拉开拉链又撩起他的裙子，“我要来了喔，茜茜。”  
彼此隔着单薄的布料，陈立农捏着他后臀将身体抵上来的时候他几乎不用刻意就将车窗的窗帘拽了下来，同伴的时机把握得正好，范丞丞掐着嗓子叫出声的时候两辆车正好并行到一起。

尽管动静算轻，但目标本来就是极其敏感的人物，范丞丞眼睛的余光看到对面车子车帘掀开的缝隙，素色的帘子后面朦胧的影子停住。  
他咬住下唇转开侧脸，想提醒陈立农，背后的人却已经覆盖了上来，将他衬衫的衣摆从裙子里拉出来，手从顺着身体的线条往上游走。

穿在里面塞了海绵的小衣被撑开，本就是贴身的设计，硬生生挤进一只大手，后背一下子就被勒紧，右边胸口鼓起一团，他甚至有一瞬间觉得后面这人真的把自己当成了女人。  
陈立农从来都不是安分人，这双手不是在做戏，而是真的覆盖住他的胸口，不管不顾地揉捏。手上长久训练下来有着又厚又硬的茧子，揉捏的力道很大，他有些疼，却又不是那种受伤的疼，胸口又酸又胀，最敏感的乳尖被对方食指和拇指捏住，指甲抠着顶端的时候他只觉得浑身都在颤抖着抗拒，被揉过的地方火烧火燎地发烫，陈立农的另一只手还在他身后，顺着两人相隔的布料从股沟的缝隙直滑下来。  
起反应了。  
范丞丞抓着前座椅背的手几乎要把皮质的软座抓烂，他有些难以相信自己会这样狼狈，陈立农已经完全立起的身体几乎要从那层布料中跳出来，抵在缝隙处磨蹭的时候跟真枪实弹地进来也仅仅只有一步之遥。

分不清身体是因为羞耻还是因为愤怒而开始颤抖，他只觉得自己发胀的阴茎被对方握住，掐软的嗓音都有些控制不住地变了味道，沙哑的音色颤巍巍地透出来。  
他只能控制住自己的表情不流露出锋利和煞气，雾气晕得视野都好像蒙了层薄纱，在胸口的手更加放肆了，动静大得好像要挤破胸前的扣子，更糟糕的是乳肉被揉得麻木之后渐渐有了丝异样的感觉，上下被一起揉弄的感觉这样的陌生，他十五岁被组织救下之后就进了3区，哪怕之后有过相关抗女色方面的训练，这三年里也没有过这样和别人亲昵的经验，甚至因为当初姨娘的出卖和组织的训练，连那方面的需求都少得可怜。  
意志好像在被什么东西侵蚀，他能感觉到陈立农的嘴唇沿着颈线亲吻到脸颊，眼睛颤抖着合起来，到极限了。

他死死收紧的手指一下子软了下来，生生被逼到发泄的窘态让他少见地露出无措。  
他只觉得自己又被整个搂了过去，脸被压进搭档的怀里。

烟草的气息好像比往常更重，陈立农的东西还戳在他腿上。  
车厢里淡淡的精液的腥味好像怎么都散不开，波动的心绪却在慢慢平复，他将手绕到陈立农的后背，对着腰肾的位置曲起食指和中指，用突出的指节用力狠压下去。

陈立农抽搐着嘶了一声，还硬着的性器迅速疲软下去，沾着范丞丞发泄出来的东西的湿漉漉的手颤抖着按在他腿上，虚弱地把头往他肩膀一埋。  
大抵是真的疼，靠在肩上的脑袋绷得耳朵都是红的，僵硬着连呼吸都好像停顿了好一会儿。

范丞丞又用力捅了两下才松手，陈立农慢慢舒缓过劲儿来，侧了侧脸，鼻尖抵着他的脖子。于是颈侧就这么对着对方湿润的嘴唇，有一下没一下地触碰着皮肤。  
他手抵上这混蛋的肩膀，临到推开的时候，又不知道为什么在陈立农突然收紧了抱着他腰的手时顿住。脑袋慢半拍地反应过来解释，他们还在目标的视野范围，作为放浪的解语花他怎么能把陈立农推开。

两人好像就这样僵住，陈立农手还贴在自己腿上，上面的液体冰凉得几乎要干在皮肤的表面上，将那一块皮肉都拉扯得紧绷。  
这家伙不安分的脑袋开始在胸口蹭来蹭去，头发搔得颈根发痒，连带着不知道是不是被揉肿了的胸口都有种被蚂蚁爬咬的密密的酥麻。

他瞥了眼窗外。  
目标的车子早在上一个路口就已经分开，他们像傻瓜一样谁也没看外面地白坐了好久。

但那股子火气已经消下去，异样却格外突出，他烦躁地用手臂将人往外推了推：“起来！”  
却没了一开始的那种狠厉，推搡的动作就像是往日里两人打完一架，陈立农压在他身上迟迟不愿意起来的时候。

贴在大腿上的手不安分地又往上滑。  
范丞丞只觉得自己尾骨蓦地一颤，手下意识挥过去的时候完全没想到能打中，然而啪的声响和发烫的掌心都叫他愣住。

陈立农仍旧一手搂着他的腰一手贴在他腿根，仰起的脸一边发白，另一边却慢慢发红，这人仍笑眯眯的。  
就这样微微抬眼看着他，声音沙哑地轻咳了一声后才问：  
“这样有没有气消一点？”

范丞丞打的时候完全没有收敛力气，这人的脸颊很快红肿着浮起。  
他只觉得自己心口无端地一胀，道歉的话几乎要脱口而出。  
然而最终嘴唇只是嚅动了几下，他扯好了裙子别开头，沉默地离开了陈立农的双腿。

 

05.

陈立农跟任务目标的交集确实多了起来。  
范丞丞扮着福茜茜跟陈立农半遮半掩地在目标面前演过几次戏，在光明正大地穿着一身晚礼服站在目标面前，对方的目光胶着在身上，那种自以为隐晦却赤裸又深沉的眼神让人作呕，他几乎用尽全力才不让自己露出攻击性的那面。  
陈立农掌心隔着薄纱贴住他露了小半的后背将他揽进怀里亲吻鬓角时他轻轻揪住男人的衣摆松了口气。

他记得出任务的时候教官也曾说过如果不是因为任务紧急人手又不足不会派他这么快出任务，几乎已经言明自己还未出师，他当时只是觉得不忿现在却能够明白为什么教官会这么说。  
他的能力足以完成大多数的暗杀任务，但却仍旧有些年少气盛，棱角还未被磨去，他的傲气才是教官认为他还未出师的重要判断。  
陈立农跟自己训练的时间其实相当，却好像天生是适合游走在灰色边缘的鱼，放得下身段，心也够脏。

回去的路上范丞丞情绪一直都不高，最近一直在持续减重的原因他身形看起来越来越单薄削瘦，假发撩到肩后，吊带卡在锁骨的末端只有细细的一点，披肩松垮地在手臂间挽着，整个圆润又白皙的肩头都暴露出来，跟修长的颈线连在一起漂亮得让人失神。  
陈立农鼻尖靠过去，一阵幽幽的冷香就这样钻进鼻腔，香水也是范丞丞自己选的，跟现下大多名媛用的甜香相悖，却是男性会钟情的味道。  
他好像也已经不介意陈立农这样靠近的距离，只有呼吸打在敏感的颈侧，眼睫才会微微地展露出颤动，慢腾腾地将视线瞥过来。

陈立农缓慢地在他肩头落下一个啄吻。  
“怎么了？”  
他没说话只是将脸又转回去，窗外微弱的光照在他白皙的面孔上，有种笼中鸟的脆弱。  
漂亮的，冷淡的，忧愁的，啼叫声婉转清脆，扇动羽毛亦只是跌撞难以飞翔。

陈立农好像懂他，又好像不懂，总归也没说话，只是从旁将双手一齐搂抱上来紧紧地圈住他，好像一用力就能将他抱在腿上。  
范丞丞侧过头，烟草的气息顺着下颌滑进鼻腔，好像就这样流淌进身体，他曲起手肘挣扎着去顶开，被轻松地一抓，灼热的鼻息贴上了颈窝，男人的嘴唇顺着颈线吻上了耳根。

“总会有你姐姐消息的，宝贝。”  
话说得那么轻，只有靠得最近的范丞丞才能听到。  
挣扎被轻易卸掉，嘴唇吻上嘴角的时候那种脆弱好像就这样溢了出来，但下一秒那颤抖的嘴角又在亲吻中紧紧抿起，陈立农的脸被猛地推开，披散着一头卷曲长发的范丞丞垂敛的眼睛抬起直直地看着他。  
“没必要。”  
“嗯？”  
“这种练习，没必要了。”

陈立农盯着他，眼睛在行过的路灯下闪烁着，范丞丞有些不自在地侧开脸，只听这人轻笑了一声。  
“好喔，你说了算。”  
呼吸却不知道为何蓦地一滞，拳头不知道什么手蜷紧，慢慢松开时才发现掌心上已经落了好几个弯弯的印子。  
有点疼。

 

06.

任务目标在家里举办了生日宴会。  
他们都知道撒了这么长时间的网，收获的时间到了。

范丞丞换了身旗袍，任务目标最喜欢这种衬得身材玲珑有致的打扮。  
已经入了冬，他在旗袍里穿了吊带袜子，扣子还没扣好，裙摆的岔口一直开到了胯骨，黑色的打底和卡在大腿上的蕾丝若隐若现，衬得雪白的皮肤格外撩人。  
陈立农撩开布帘进来，朝他吹了个口哨：“好骚。”

范丞丞瞥了他一眼，弯腰去扣腿侧的三个盘扣。  
盘扣设计得紧实，有些难扣，他弯曲着身体，领口未扣好的衣襟掉下来露出大片的胸膛，还有穿在里面撑起衣服，带着海绵的小衣，拢着两片胸膛，投下的隐隐也很像胸脯平坦的姑娘。  
他好笑地蹲下身，去扣那范丞丞怎么都没能扣上的盘扣，三颗扣完，站起身，又给他扣胸前的几颗。

暴露在外面的肌肤被一点点地遮掩起来，旗袍本是这个时代女子思想解放寻求平等的产物穿着名媛贵妇身上却也只是争奇斗艳的武器，陈立农看着眼前连颈根的两颗痣都遮得一点都不剩，偏偏显得十分妩媚多情的范丞丞，也不得不承认这种服饰确实别有一番美丽。  
他将最后一颗盘扣紧紧扣上，末了抬眼冲已经站直了等他伺候的搭档笑了笑：“你今晚会把我们的目标迷死。”

范丞丞皱了皱眉，走过他身边的时候脚往后一勾，陈立农一时没想到他这回不正面来，险些就被绊倒了，好在他下盘稳，两人腿上过了几招，范丞丞到底穿着窄裙，臭着张脸被搂进怀里对着腰肢好一阵摩挲，闹剧才算告一段落。  
“今晚小心点。”临行前范丞丞将刀片别进假发内侧，冲陈立农沉声说。  
陈立农走近了些，打开了的车门又关上，范丞丞被他抵在车门上，那股烟草的味道又这样毫无顾忌地拂到脸上。

吻下来的唇瓣比往常都要热一些，抿着唇瓣，有一下没一下地嚅动，有些痒，范丞丞不知道自己为什么没有推开。  
过了一会儿陈立农将他松开，笑着把垂落在鬓角的一缕假发别到他耳后，声音哑哑的。  
“你也是。”

到地方的时候酒宴已经临近开场，挽着陈立农的手甫一进入宴厅就吸引了宴会主人翁视线的范丞丞穿着一身端庄的黑底纹着妍丽牡丹的旗袍，挽着条淡色的披肩，步伐很轻，卷曲的头发拢到了一边，显得另一侧肩颈的线条像天鹅一样优雅。  
开场舞的时候他跟陈立农没下场，到了第二支歌时才挽着下了舞池。  
旋转的时候他们跟旁边的人交换了舞伴，范丞丞落进了任务目标的怀里。

任务目标身上有一股有别于陈立农身上随性不讲究地粗野烟草的高级雪茄气味，小时候父亲偶尔也会抽，味道还算熟悉。  
他垂敛着眼忽视掉那股让人作呕的盯视。  
只听目标说：“你从什么时候开始跟着陈宏的？”  
“两年前有过一面之缘，半年前从北平逃出来的时候他救过我。”  
“所以他是你的英雄？”

范丞丞才抬眼看着任务目标。  
抿着嘴唇朝这人笑了笑，他对镜子连续多许多遍这样的笑容，陈立农也夸过他这模样脆弱又妩媚。  
“这世道哪来的真英雄。”

余光去看陈立农，见他垂头跟女人说笑，一会儿又往舞池外面走。  
这是陈立农早跟任务目标说好的，范丞丞自然也知道，却垂下头，装作黯然神伤的模样。  
“陈宏有无同你说起我？”目标又问，搂着他腰的手紧了些。

范丞丞也去抱目标的腰，手指拂过裤腰，摸到挂在上面的钥匙，不动声色地将手掌落在上面。  
“自然是有的。”  
“哦？可是有说我坏话？”  
他仍旧笑得淡淡：“他不敢。”

“你知道他今晚带你来的意思？”目标手往下滑了些，落在臀上让人头皮发麻。  
范丞丞抬眼看他，手摸进外套里，“知道。”  
“那不如——上楼喝杯酒？”

单薄的身体被紧紧搂住，好似没有任何拒绝的余地。  
范丞丞垂着眼，将解下来的钥匙塞进路过侍者的口袋里。  
他没想到目标的戒心会这么低，一时竟有些不知道该喟叹色令智昏，还是该叹服制定了整个计划，一步步瓦解掉任务目标心理防线的陈立农心真脏。

 

07.

目标将他带到客卧，房间挺大，是个套间，目标从酒架上拿下红酒时他沉默地将披肩拢紧了些。  
他们来房间的目的当然不是喝酒，但不妨碍耽误点时间让美人放松。范丞丞深知对方的这点心思，接过酒杯只是捧在手上，垂着眼望着被子里紫红色的酒液在心里数数。  
他也不知道陈立农需要多长时间，哪怕有了钥匙也不意味着搭档会不出现任何意外，担心，或许有的，但这会儿心其实很平静。  
他们站在这里，其实早就做好随时赴死的准备。

目标坐在了身边，靠到了肩头在他颈窝深深的呼吸让他指尖不自觉地用力。  
“怎么不喝酒？”对方问。  
范丞丞才机械地端起杯子抿了一口，侧头去与他说话：“从前在北平也喝过许多红酒，只是终归不大喜欢这滋味。”  
“哦？”  
“时下都追捧洋酒，其实我倒是更偏爱南方的花酿。”  
“既然你不喜欢，那不如……不喝酒了。”

带着酒气的嘴唇落在颊边，往唇角贴过来时被范丞丞挡了挡。  
他笑起来，化了妆的眼柔媚动人，笑意却没怎么透进眼底，他也不敢太去瞧目标的眼，“我们先聊聊天，行吗？”  
那目标本就挺吃他不冷不热却在床上艳丽多情的模样，倒真耐下性子：“想聊什么？”  
“今夜有些冷，天阴得很，明日恐怕会下雨。”  
“你去过大不列颠？”  
范丞丞往上抬了抬，对上目标的眼睛，见对方好似真的只是随口一说，并无试探之意，又将眼睫垂下：“没有。”  
“那边与人寒暄都喜欢说天气，就像你刚刚那样。”  
“听说你明日要出行，多关注些总不会错。”

“就真的这么喜欢陈宏？”这人将手放在他腿上。  
掌心往上，轻而易举解开了陈立农给他扣上的最下面那颗盘扣，裙子往上分开了些，隐约能瞧见卡在腿上的蕾丝。  
范丞丞没有去挡，挡不住，只是回答：“你前面问了他有没有在我面前提过你，我也想知道，他怎么同你提起我的。”

“他可在我们面前吹捧你不少。”说着手又往上摸了些，“说你当初北平最出名的月季花。”  
范丞丞这才伸手去挡他要再往上的手，“是吗？”  
目标抬起头看他：“伤心了？”

他没应话的默认叫气氛冷了些。  
目标露出些扫兴的神色，扯了扯领口去端酒。  
范丞丞在对方看不到的地方眯了眯眼，他不敢做太剧烈的动作，裙子已经开得很高，蕾丝箍着的雪白皮肉都露了小截。

“陈宏给了你什么？”目标问他。  
“什么都没有。”  
对方将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，耐心好像也这样告罄：“过来。”  
范丞丞站起身，却没再多动作。被扑进沙发的时候手指已经摸上藏在假发中的刀片，指腹在对方的压制中在刀片上划了一下，十指连心，疼痛慢半拍地传到大脑，衣襟的扣子被扯开了两颗，被啃咬着颈侧潮湿的触感让他死死盯着天花板。  
他脑子里闪过很多画面，几百种轻易将这人杀死的方法，但如今不是杀他的时候，他只能任由着颈侧薄薄的皮肉被对方又咬又舔，刀片已经夹在指尖，空着的手就要抵上目标的胸口。

就是这时候，外面传来了一阵喧哗声，他摸着刀片的手一绷，快速地将刀片夹回假发里，湿润的眼看着身上的任务目标：“你要忙了，我想先回去。”  
任务目标只是黑着脸，没答应，起身后一边系上腰带一边去摸腰上的钥匙，范丞丞皱了皱眉，扣上衣襟的盘扣边往后退了退。却见目标四周找了找，最后竟在进门前一小段的地毯上找到了。

大概是陈立农用完送回来的。  
他松了口气，就这样目送对方出了房门。  
之后喧闹声一直没再停下来，过了一会儿有人敲门进来。  
“福小姐，局长让我送您回去。”  
他站起身，下楼的时候用余光四处打量。陈立农不知道是什么时候被发现的，大厅戒备森严，几乎所有宾客都被分隔开，唯有几位高官及女眷被有礼貌地送离。

陈立农扮演的陈宏明面上已经早在半个小时前就离开，如今的戒严应该也正说明人还未被抓住。  
他抿了抿唇，坐上黑色的轿车。

暂住的公馆仍是一片昏暗，一楼燃了盏小灯，他下了车在门口按了铃，组织安排的同事从里侧将门打开，喊了声“小姐”，才将他迎进去。  
从门内的暗格看着门口的黑色轿车越开越远，范丞丞才冷下脸，问：“陈立农回来了没有？”  
“还没。”  
“我去接应。”说着扯掉了假发就要上楼把身上的衣服换下来。

“不用了。”陈立农推开地下室暗道的门走上来，“我回来了。”

 

08.

陈立农受伤了。  
手臂中了弹，用布捆死了血倒是不怎么往外流得到处都是，子弹却推得更深。

范丞丞衣服都没换就进了暗室给他取子弹。  
只有最简单的麻醉，刀锋割开皮肉，血就这样溢了出来，仍旧能感觉到疼痛，陈立农的手难以控制地抽搐了一下，很细微，范丞丞戴着口罩抬眼去看，男人英俊的脸在聚焦在手臂的灯光下只有下颌那一半格外清晰，汗水汇聚在下巴，坠落下来晕死了身上深色的布料，看不清楚。  
他收回视线，撑开肌肉用镊子将里面的子弹取出来。

带着血丝落在盘子里叮的一声，血不停地涌出来，范丞丞夹着棉花擦拭了好几次才止住，缝线的时候没多少用的麻醉更是渐渐消了，陈立农的喘声越来越重，范丞丞没有再看他，把伤口缝合之后用绷带将伤处一层层地裹起来。  
起身的时候维持一个姿势久了的脚麻得站不稳，摔倒前被陈立农揽进了怀里。  
血腥味，枪支残留在身上的火药硝烟，还有汗水和烟草混合在一起的气味，熏得他发晕。

潮湿又冰冷的嘴唇贴在他唇上，撬开了往里钻，像一条蛇一样，钻进他的身体。  
他闭上眼，后背的冷汗已经风干了，衣服却仍紧紧地贴在背上，裙摆被往上撩，吊带的带子解开，身体后退的时候往下滑了些，蹭得皮肤犯痒。

唇锋被吮得发麻，舌头也被牙齿撕磨，吻得热烈时啧啧的水声让他胸膛剧烈地起伏，理智好像被拦在身体，本能这批野兽在惊惧过后被放出了牢笼，他环住陈立农的肩，吻回去的时候眼眶才渐渐回热。  
他们急喘着松开彼此，范丞丞抵着他的额头，手在男人的发根摩挲。  
“为什么被发现？”

陈立农没答话，只是用没受伤的那只手托住他仍泛凉的指尖，食指上的伤口还没处理，流过了血凝成了浅浅的红线，横在葱白地指尖上。  
指腹被软滑的舌尖卷进口腔，弯着的眼睛就着从下往上的角度抬起来看他，陈立农的心真的很脏，总踩在他最后的防线上，既不多一步，也不少一步，却一点点地试探着他，让他一步步地后退，无知无觉，像只被温水煮熟的青蛙。  
他讨厌青蛙，也讨厌陈立农。

手指抽出来，捧住那张眼角还带伤痕的脸，吻下去的时候好像能看到怔忡从男人的眼底一划而过。  
他被翻身压在了病床上，铁架发出吱呀吱呀的声响，铁盘被掀到了地上，带血的棉花，刚取出的子弹，手术刀都跌了一地，酒精灯却被眼疾手快地拎到一边。

范丞丞盯着那只去拎酒精灯的受伤的手，直盯得男人可怜兮兮地将灯放到另一边的桌上，将脸埋进他颈侧磨蹭。  
他有些无力，有些烦躁，又说不出的耳热。  
伸手抱住颈侧的脑袋，陈立农后颈剃得有些短，摸上去有点扎手，后颈有颗能摸出来微微凸起的痣，不大，软软的，他忍不住又蹭了几下。  
“我有法子离开。”他还是说。

陈立农咬开他领口的盘扣，“我知道。”  
他忍不住揪了揪这人头发，又听他说：“就是舍不得。”

不暴露男性身份全身而退岂是容易的事，尽管福家二小姐这个身份其实随时都可以舍弃，范丞丞大可摇身一变成其他人再踏入圈子，但总免不了一番纠缠。  
但如今只要在目标反应过来，将福家二小姐这个身份送走便是了，连今夜被发现后的替死鬼他都在半路找好了，没人会怀疑到范丞丞身上。

“我不是你的手下，也不是你的附属品。”  
“我都知道，宝贝。”

盘扣又被解开一颗，敞开的衣襟露出紧紧包裹住的白皙皮肤，一点点展露出来的还有不久前被别人留下的红色痕迹。  
陈立农的动作顿了顿。  
范丞丞有些不自在地想去拢，却被抓住了手。男人的嘴唇已经落了下来，跟舌尖一起湿漉漉地将那些痕迹一一舔湿。

那是和早前令人作呕全然不同的热度，身体的麻筋好像被一点点地舔开，他想要挣扎，手却被轻易地压制在头顶。  
陈立农那只没受伤的手禁锢着他，而另一只因为失血而冰凉，还凝着血块的手掌就这样滑进衣襟，挤进里面的小衣，乳尖被捏住把玩。

头顶昏黄的灯泡晃得眼睛疼，他双手又挣了挣，鼻尖的血腥味越发浓重。  
敏感点被撩弄得心慌意乱，这段时间演着戏陆陆续续又被陈立农压在各种地方亵玩过，甚至乳尖被对方舌尖一点一点地舔开，含进口腔吮吸，连……连身下腿根和下面的囊袋都跟这人的唇舌有过潮湿的接触。不管是真情还是假意，除了未曾真枪实弹地做过其实浑身上下都被这人用各种借口一一占过便宜，范丞丞其实一直并未如表现出的那样排斥这些，陈立农也知道，那些挣扎反抗展露出的怒火不过是羞耻使然。  
其实他也是，也是……  
喜欢这个男人的。

“你起来。”  
嗓音涩然沙哑。  
陈立农抬起头看他，面色很苍白，笑容却一如过往。  
范丞丞忍不住碰了碰男人的脸，不知是不是憔悴，这人的下巴上须根好像都在往外冒，不明显，就是望上去有一点淡淡的黛青色，摸上去的感觉更清晰些，扎着手。  
他说：“我来。”

盘扣难扣，解起来却很轻松。  
布料一点点地揭开，到腰侧的时候却再也进行不下去。  
被打量过身体是一回事，主动袒露出来却是另一回事，但紧绷的衣服已经变得宽松，他将裙摆往一边撩了撩，坐在陈立农腿上。

去解对方衣服倒比脱自己衣服要轻易得多，陈立农只是拿带笑的眼睛看他，他被看得心乱糟糟成一片，几乎半脱半扯，硬生生毁掉了这间衬衫。  
背带还没解，衣服被拘着，没完全敞开。  
范丞丞呼吸更急了些，避着陈立农的视线侧头去吻对方的喉结。

陈立农取子弹的时候流了很多汗，喉结是潮湿又咸涩，嘴唇吮上去软骨还在滑动，蹭着舌头，有种说不出的酥痒，范丞丞忍不住用了点力，牙齿衔着点薄薄的皮肉，又往下去啃咬同样滋味的锁骨。  
学着男人平时对自己那样去弄对方的乳尖，他觉得自己像笨拙学舌的鹦鹉，陈立农有一下没一下轻捏着他的后颈，半点也不像自己被对方逗弄似的浑身酥麻。

他抬起眼不服气地去看，男人还在笑，揽着他后颈一个用力，他被拉过去交换了一个湿润的缠吻。  
陈立农从他的下唇啄吻到耳畔，“我有点忍不住了。”  
手探进他的裙摆，指尖往里钻，范丞丞双腿往床里又蹭了蹭，彻底坐在男人的腿上。

“我说了。”他打开陈立农的手，狭长的眼睛在居高临下的角度熠熠生辉：“我来。”  
陈立农盯着他，看了好一会儿，笑起来：“别受伤。”  
“啰嗦。”

修长的手指一根根地舔湿，上面好像还残留着陈立农血液的味道，撑开身体时很酸，有点痛，还很奇怪。  
他从前一度疑惑这个地方是不是真的能容纳男人的性器，但其实军营里不乏这种纾解的方式，即便他们那里其实称不上军营。  
“难受吗？”陈立农细碎地吻着他的下巴。

他不喜欢看见这人这种爱怜的眼神，胸口总像是有什么在蹬，很烦，他会想打人，但这会儿手脚都发软，捅进自己身体的时候有一瞬间无措得想示弱，这会儿也已经挺了过来。  
里面很干涩，手指抽动的时候开始感觉到疼，他咬着牙，这种古怪的痛意其实比不上中弹流血，只是因为在隐蔽的位置，才让人格外的不适。

痛感越来越重，他抿紧嘴唇，腿根抽搐着颤抖。  
陈立农揽着他，手钻进裙摆，撩开里面的打底将他的性器释放出来。疲软的事物被轻易撩起欲望，范丞丞的动作无以为继，额头抵着陈立农的肩低喘。  
被这人摸着总比他自渎要泄得快，私底下范丞丞自己不服气地又试过，偏偏陈立农的手像是带了魔力，总能轻易地牵动他每一根细微的神经。  
身体好像有个开关，在随着陈立农收缩起伏，还塞在后面入口的手指能感觉到那种被层层叠叠软肉包裹夹紧的挤压感。很奇怪，他排斥地想将自己的手指挤出去，又能感觉到深处不知道哪里来的一阵痒意。  
好像一直痒到了脚心，他不由得蜷起脚趾，解开扣子的那边吊带袜已经被蹭到了膝盖，另一边的吊带被拉扯成细细的紧绷的一条。

陈立农的指腹擦过性器的顶端，他哆嗦着射了出来。  
笑声落在耳边，他抓着跟前的衣服用了些力，又不忿地张嘴咬住这混蛋的肩头。

他塞在后面的手被拉了出来，男人手指钻进了他的身体，跟自己射出来的湿漉漉的液体一起。  
搅动的时候有让人耳根发麻的噗嗤声，他控制不住地用力夹紧，陈立农一边往里抠一边在他耳边笑：“放松点，茜茜。”

他牙齿越发用力，男人嘶嘶地直抽气。  
身体渐渐打开，不太痛了，范丞丞很怀疑自己是麻木了，还是身后这个地方真的这样具备容纳性。  
“可以了。”

他松开牙，陈立农肩膀的布料都被他的唾液濡湿，还有红色的口红印子。  
对视的时候笑得有点坏，范丞丞垂了眼不大高兴，去接他的裤子，那根挺立的阴茎就这样从里面跳出来。

灯光和阴影的分庭抗礼下它显得有些狰狞。  
范丞丞心慌得厉害，却仍旧咬着牙扶着它坐下去。  
初时没能对准，陈立农被他坐得闷哼一声，他慌张地低头去看，手里的东西还硬着，他有些露怯，嘴唇抿成一条线。陈立农靠过来亲他，嘴唇很热，气息也很热，熟悉的烟草气息好像让神经变得放松，他靠过去跟这人额头相抵着。  
陈立农摩挲着他的后腰：“慢慢来，它会一直很硬。”

带了点玩笑，范丞丞应该羞恼，但不知道为什么只是跟着笑起来。  
膝盖支撑起身体，这次对准了坐下去变得顺利，身体被撑得满满的，那个地方又胀又痛，好像快裂开。  
陈立农的喘声就在耳边，热气短促地打在侧脸，他耳朵好热，脸也很热，脑子也懵了，腿心一软就一下子坐到了底。

他浑身都软了，那句我来好像成了大话，一切远比他想象的难。  
陈立农开始往身体里顶，失血的人不知道哪来那么大的力气和精力，明明嘴唇都在发白。  
他身体里面又痛又酸，双手勉强攀着陈立农的肩，断断续续地闷哼。

腿好麻。  
他难受地动了动，下一秒这人就将他压在了床榻，没受伤的那只手撑在他头顶，双腿被架上这人的肩膀，他整个人都快被对折过来。

陈立农的眼睛又深又黑。  
顶进来的时候紧盯着他像是头狼紧盯着被包围的猎物，昏黄的灯光映射下隐约能瞧见藏在里面的自己。  
嘴唇微张，双眼迷离，冷淡的气质全被情欲逼成艳色，倒真的像朵被操得盛开的月季花。

摩擦间偶尔有闪过的剧烈快感，若即若离的一点点，范丞丞咬着下唇想指挥着这人往左边一些，但身体姿势徒劳地夹紧，声音卡在喉咙怎么都出不来，只有越来越重的喘息。  
但这人最后还是发现了。  
他被顶得叫出了声。绵软黏腻又沙哑，一点都不像他的声音。

“慢啊，慢嗯啊，慢一点——”  
太激烈了。  
快感像汹涌的波涛将他拍进海里，他只能像无根浮萍一样被水波带着远走，在波浪中摇曳。  
身上都是烫的，陈立农在眼前好像成了五光十色的光斑，视线被快感刺激到已经聚焦不到一起，他只能失神地将自己身体每一根线条蜷着绷起。

超出预想太多的情事让他下意识地想要抗拒，他想将身上的人掀下去，但平时就不及对方力气大这会儿更是连手指都被操得发软。  
他哑着声音挣扎着喊陈立农的名字，哭着骂他流氓混蛋，换来对方笑着附和和更重地顶在敏感点的撞击。

发泄出来的时候他觉得腿根跟后面肠壁软肉都在抽搐，陈立农像头牲口一样还在他身上耕作，他半闭着眼嗯嗯啊啊地往外泄着闷哼声。  
这种事怎么会这么累，比训练一整天还累。  
他难受地急喘着气，又过了好一阵，陈立农才在他里面射出来，湿漉漉的一屁股，跟着他抽出来的动作一起往外挤。

他半睁开眼，陈立农又凑过来亲，烦极了。  
这人嘴唇也是湿漉漉的，下巴更扎人了，范丞丞烦躁地将他搂住，任他亲了个够，从身上起来，才跟着坐起身。  
里面的东西一直在往下滑，他黑着脸，在陈立农笑嘻嘻凑过来时忍不住给了他一拳。

软趴趴的，没力气。  
陈立农挨了一下，不痛不痒，凑过来抱他。

“手不要了？”  
“不痛。”  
“那斩了吧。”  
“别别，好歹有点用。”

 

09.

住在陈家公馆的福二小姐去了广州，听说打算乘船去大不列颠。  
陈先生身边少了朵解语花却多了位英俊的表弟，听说是叫范斌，因为身体不好出现得少。

后来新贵陈先生特务的身份暴露了。  
这位范先生单枪匹马将人救了出来，二人据说都受了重伤，跌了山崖，寻不着尸体。

再后来日军退了，上海解放了，两人的故事渐渐消散在了风里。  
60年初南边临海的渔村，提着黑色皮箱的男人搀扶着个子高一些却有一条腿行动不便的男人上了前往香江的小船。

两人的背影跟小船一起，没入了深深的夜色中。

-fin.


End file.
